Feathered
by Ailith111
Summary: He really didn't know what to do when his brother suddenly sprouted a pair of wings. Wincest.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. Yet. But let me fetch a box with my photo and bury it on the crossroad and maybe...

CHAPTER 1

There was nothing wrong with Sam. Of course not. He was perfectly healthy, as handsome as always and his cheesiness could rival Dean's on his best days.

Apart from the fact that overnight he sprouted a pair of huge, black feathered wings.

But otherwise he was perfectly normal. At least that's what Dean was trying to conivnce himself of. Not really succeeding, though. There was something off about his brother. It was as if with wings came a fair dose of self-confidence and optimism.

Sam sat on the comfy armchair in Bobby's living room. His legs resting on the pile of papers on the old coffee table, a small smile gracing his lips while he was watching some terrible tv-show. His wings stretched out beside him, black feathers fluttering slightly.

As cute as Sam was right now, Dean wanted answers. And then, if everything is all right, he will have his way with his younger brother.

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW

The answers came on the next day when Castiel decided to show up. Shocked silent at the first sight of younger Winchester, he soon found a reasonable explanation.

Or, at least, reasonable to him.

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW

"A fallen angel? You've got to be kidding me! I thought people cannot become angels!" Dean's shouts echoed through the room, making the angel wince slightly.

"People can't. But, as you might have noticed, your brother is not exactly one hundred percent human, either."

"Oh," He sighed. "So what happens now?"

"Nothing. As far as I know, you can't really change him back." Castiel's indifferent face was definitely irritating.

"Okay," Dean said carefully considering his choice of words. "Can we at least hide this?"

"With what? A velvet curtain?" Castiel snarled. "As poetic as it is, I don't think it would be of much help, Dean."

"So I have to keep him hidden?" He felt tired at the mere thought.

"Not necessarily, you might just pretend he's the salesman of some kind, I saw one guy dressed like an angel recently. Or at least he assumed he looked like one, while in reality he beared the resemblance to the really messed up canary."

"Spare me the details, please."

"Sure. I'll make my leave, then," He went to the door but turned around before stepping out. "You might want to know something else."

"Oh, great, what now?" He really didn't want to know, did he?

"Your brother may have some unusual... cravings from time to time. Suffice to say, they will be rather permanent."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Castiel made a face.

"Well, one guy-turned-angel I knew used to eat every meal with a garlic sauce. The other one I heard of slept under a pile of newspapers. Why? I have no idea."

"Awesome."

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW

"Sam, you planning on eating something?" Dean showed up in their room

Sam looked up from his laptop. He saw that Dean eyed his new wallpaper with a chained dark angel kneeling on the bloodied floor.

"You know, it's quite emo," Dean whined only to complain a little.

Sam seemed surprised. "And what's wrong with emo?"

"Eee... nothing, nevermind. So you wanna something, or not?"

"Sure, give me whatever you want."

"You sure? Nothing specific you want?"

_You. _Sam thought but opted for keeping it to himself.

"Nope. Anything's fine."

Dean shrugged and went to retrieve some burgers, while Sam was doing a really bad job convincing himself that he was not eyeing his brother's ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. If I had, I would keep them for myself.

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW

CHAPTER 2

There was no way he could have predicted something like that. Feathers was one thing but walking around dressed like a giant turkey was definitely not on Sam's agenda. Of course, Dean thought it was funny. Kids gathering all around him, making happy noises every time he moved his wings. Seriuosly, what was wrong with everyone?

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW

_What is wrong with him?_ Dean thought. Sam was gloomy for the whole day, often sulking in some shadowed corner. _Maybe these mood swings are what Cass was talking about?_

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW

If only Dean knew how much wine Castiel can drink he wouldn't have invited him in. The point is, Dean never knew of the angel's capabilities and definitely not about his reaction to alcohol. Everything would be perfectly fine, if his angelic friend had not decided to hit on his brother.

"But Dean," he tried to make up an excuse. "He has feathers. It's obvious that he turns me on."

"Obvious? I'll tell you what is obvious! The fact that you're not going to put a foot in this house until it's all over!"

"It's never gonna be over," Castiel staggered a bit. "Not for you. Not for him. And it's not a house. It's a motel."

"You presumptuous bugger. Out, now!" The angel didn't even spare him a glance as he backed out of the room.

"What was it about?" Sam was standing in the doorway, hands crossed on his chest, waiting for an explanation.

_Crap, what am I supposed to tell him?_ Dean had no idea.

"Oh, don't give me that crap," Dean was furious by now. "You never saw how he looked at you."

"How? Like at someone worth looking on?" _Like you never look at me?_

_Ups. Now he's upset. Way to go, Dean._

"You know that's not what I meant! You can have anyone you want! Why that fluffy little angel?"

"Have you thought for a second that maybe it's because I'm an angel too?" Sam was whining. "I just want to get laid." He sighed.

"We can't always get what we want, Sammy." Dean thought aloud. _If we could... no, don't go there, Dean._

"So you can go to the bar, pick up a girl and I can't?" Sam was seething with anger. "Fuck off, Dean." And with that he stormed out of the room.

"Wait!" Dean shouted after him. "How are you going to explain your wings to all these people out there? Huh?"

Sam paled. "I haven't thought about it. But I'm sure I can think of something." He made another step.

"I'm sure, my ass. Your wings respond to your unconscious thoughts, they have the temperature of your body, and, above all, the feathers flutter when you're thinking. And I know you, Sammy. You're constantly thinking."

"Shit." Sam sulkily made his way back to the room.

"My point exactly."

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW

"So what am I supposed to do? I'm bored." Sam was sprawled on the couch, his legs resting comfortably on the table, wings wrapped tightly around him. Dean thought he looked absolutely adorable.

"Whatever you want. Sing, dance, jerk off." Dean offered him a cheeky smile, although inside he really liked the last idea.

"But Dean, that's what _you_ do when you're bored. I want to play."

Dean shivered at the mere thought. The last time he played with Sam he ended up half naked and a couple miles from town. In the middle of winter.

"All right, let's play." It was gonna be a very long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. Nor I ever will.

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW

CHAPTER 3

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW

They played poker first, because Dean thought that at least there he might have a chance at defeating Sam. Oh, how wrong he was.

Then, he got his ass kicked in the roulette they found in the nearest bar.

Then, he lost at darts, althought this one he might have actually predicted.

But losing in "I never" a totally girly game, was too much for Dean to handle. And so he decided to get pissed.

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW

The best place to get pissed is obviously a bar. In normal circumstances that would be Dean's first choice. But because of Sam being rather tied up to the motel room, he decided against it. Instead, he bought a dozen of beers and did something he would definitely regret later on. He shared them with his brother.

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW

"Dude," Dean was slurring slightly. "How come you're not pissed?"

"No idea," Sam was sitting comfortably on the sofa, half-done crossword in one hand, a bottle of beer in the other. His wings were spread widely, the tips standing out on both sides of the old piece of furniture.

_He really looks like an angel. These wings... I wonder what they would feel like wrapped around me? Would they be soft and gentle or rough and..._

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Don't call me Sammy," Sam looked at his brother strangely - as if he wanted to say something - then shook his head. "Never mind."

"Oh, come on," Dean whined. "I'm pissed, you're not. You were bored, now I'm bored. The least you could do is to speak your mind."

Sam's voice sounded serious and painfully sober to his ears. "Trust me, you don't want that." _Do you really want to know who I am, Dean? What I am? What I want to do to you? Right now, when you're sprawled across the floor, your eyes dimmed, the sexy stubble on your chin, and your smell, oh God, that smell...!_

"Of course I want that," Dean said as seriously as he could in his state. "I'm your brother, for God's sake!"

_Yeah, I'm your brother, but my thoughts are not exactly brother-like right now. _

A new voice cut in, causing Dean to drop his beer.

"I've got news for you."

"Cass, could you at least knock on the door?" Dean whined. "I could have killed you."

Cass looked down at Dean and a small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. "Sure you could... but you didn't, so let's get to the point. I found a book on fallen angels. Or rather, a passage in the book."

"Great. Give it to us so we can read it and understand what you possibly can't comprehend."

"Dean!" Sam shouted. "You don't have to be so rude."

"I'm pissed," He smiled widely. "I can get away with it."

"That's funny," Castiel looked mildly amused. "You're honest when you're drunk. Maybe we should play 'truth or dare'."

"No," Dean groaned loudly. "No, no, no. Not you too. What's with you guys and stupid games? Does it come with feathers or were you two born that way?"

"We just like entertainment," Castiel smiled widely. "Which is typical to human beings, but don't worry, we won't tell anyone you're a troll."

"Wow, what's with you and this new sense of humour?" Sam patted the angel on the shoulder. "It suits you."

"Thank you. Now can we get back to the matter at hand?"

Sam nodded. "Why don't you sit down?"

Dean looked alarmed. "Wha-?" _Sit down? Next to you, Sammy? _

"I can't fetch the book from heaven. But I've read the passage thoroughly and I can sum it up for you in one word."

_Why do you let him sit so close? And in front of me? If you wanna make out, all you have to do is ask. But get rid of this feathered little monkey, here!_

"Mate." Castiel said.

"Wait, what?" Sam sounded a bit frightened.

_You should be sitting with me, Sammy. Oh, God. I'm pathetic, aren't I?_

"Mate. A soul-mate to be precise."

"What?"

_A- a what?_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. Never have, never will.

A/N: The chapter is a bit different than what I intended for it to be, but well... I prefer not to argue with my inspiration.

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW

CHAPTER 4

"A soulmate is a person who's the most -" Castiel hesitated for a moment. "-suitable for you".

"Like my other half or something?" Sam asked after a moment of contemplation.

_How can he be so calm about this? _Dean was amazed. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"I-I don't know. It feels right somehow."

_How can it feel right, Sammy? You're gonna find someone to share your bed with, to share your life with and there will be no us anymore._

"How am I supposed to know?" Sam looked at Castiel questioningly.

"Huh?"

"How can I recognize hi - - them?" Sam asked and blushed furiously. Fortunately, no one paid attention to his slip of the tongue.

"Oh-" Castiel thought for a moment. "The book does not say exactly."

"What do you mean it doesn't say?" Dean spluttered angrily. "What kind of book is it anyway? A textbook?"

"I'll have you know," Cass hissed. "That angels don't usually come with a user's manual."

"Shut it, you two!" Sam sighed deeply. "Cass, just tell me everything you know. And Dean, please be quiet."

"Well, your mate is human," Cass started with a hint of disappointment in his voice, pretending not to notice Dean's sudden smirk. "And that's all that is sure. The book says that the mate can be discovered only after your wings are developed and it is mostly by them that you will recognize this person."

"Huh?"

"Frankly, I have no idea what it means, it can be that the wings are somehow sensitive to your mate."

"So what?" Dean cut in. "Are they gonna turn blue or something? Cause it would look funny."

He immediately received two death stares and an elbow in the ribs.

"Whoah, I was just kidding!'"

"Well, I guess that when you see your mate you'll know it's them. Just pay attention to your wings."

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW

The night was eerily quiet but Sam stood impassive. The light breeze on his face made him feel alive.

_His eyes have that glint in them, the one that makes him so damn adorable. _Dean thought. "You sure, you're up to this?" He asked.

"We'll never know until I try."

The field provided them with a vast space. There were some trees scattered around it but none of them big enough to be an obstacle.

Sam stretched out his wings and Dean almost moaned at the sight of his brother. The wind was tangling the long strands of his hair, his eyes were closed and the long eyelashes cast a shadow on his cheeks. He licked his lips to moisten them and Dean unconsciously mimicked that movement.

And then Sam took off.

"Hey, wait, shouldn't you try like... one the ground first, or something?" Dean shouted after him.

But Sam was soaring high above the ground. "Whee-hoo," He screamed, pure joy flooding his heart. There was no feeling like this. Flying. He was born to do that.

He flew up, enjoying the breeze, the view of the city lights somewhere in the distance.

"Oh, come on, Sammy, don't fly that high, something might happen-" He was cut off by the sight of his brother going into full dive.

"You've got to try this, Dean," Sam's voice was nearer and nearer. "I'm taking you up there."

_Oh no, you're not. _Dean was going to say but a shout interrupted him.

"God, where are the brakes in this thing?" And after that Sam's body collided heavily with the ground.

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW

"You okay?" First, a familiar voice, full of concern, then a cold hand on his forehead.

"Dean? What happened?"

"You idiotic, selfish, reckless bastard, you could've died!" Dean was obviously frantic. "You're not doing that again, you hear me?"

Sam thought for a moment than a memory flashed before his eyes.

"Oh, chill out, I'm fine, aren't I?"

"After nearly giving me a heart attack!" Dean sighed. "Don't scare me like that. Ever."

Sam looked up at him, his wings fluttering as if in shame.

"Can you stand up?" Dean asked, a hint of anger still in his voice.

"Of course I can, it's only a few bruises!" Sam stood up, then staggered and grabbed a tree trunk to keep his balance.

Dean was by his side in a flash. His hands clenched around Sam's shoulder's tightly, almost painfully.

"You're in no condition to go by yourself, I'll help you." Dean offered.

Sam looked up at him as if he wanted to protest but then one of Dean's fingers accidentaly brushed his wing. Sam felt a shiver run down his spine. It was like a sudden fever, although his whole body was affected. He could feel his brother's breath on his face - hot and minty. He couldn't think.

He closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to Dean's.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.

CHAPTER 5

To Sam it was as if the world had ceased to exist. There was only Dean, his soft lips and hot breath. The air was heavy, actually it was like there was no air at all. And then, there was the need. It was in Sam's skin, it was in his blood - the need to mark his brother, to show the world that Dean was his and his only - before, now, forever and after that.

The first thing Dean felt was shock. It was brief and it was intense but then came happiness, rushing at him like a wave, flooding him. Sam's lips were chapped and hungry, coaxing Dean into submission. It was a side of his brother that Dean rarely saw, but right now he loved it more than ever. He eagerly parted his lips allowing Sam's tongue to slip into the wet, hot cavern. Dean's hands were gently brushing the soft feathers, sending shivers down Sam's spine.

Suddenly a cold wind forced its way between them and they jumped apart. They were both panting, a trail of saliva on Dean's chin, their eyes wide and wild but still locked together.

Then Dean saw something else in Sam's eyes. Something he hated with passion – fear.

"I-I'm sorry," Sam stuttered. "I don't know what came over me."

I know – Dean wanted to say – I'm your mate. But before he gathered his thoughts together Sam was gone.

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDW

Sam was sitting quietly on the roof of the motel, contemplating quietly everything that had happened.

Dean was his heaven – Sam was sure of that. But, God, how could that be? It was wrong, on so many levels. First of all, they were both guys. Well, it didn't really matter, but for God's sake – they were brothers. And there was no way in heaven or hell that they will be accepted as a couple.

_**No one has to know.**_The voice in Sam's head was quiet and solemn. His heart ached as he recalled Dean's willingness, his warmth. _There's no way he would want me. __**Oh, but he wants you all right. **_

"Will you shut up?" Sam screamed, massaging his temples gently.

"Will who shut up?" Sam nearly jumped at hearing Castiel's voice.

"Oh, no one," Sam shrugged. "I was talking to myself."

"Dean told me once that it is the first symptom of insanity."

_Dean…_

"Well, I never considered myself sane."

"You are, however, horny as hell," Cass stated calmly, seductively. "I could help you with that."

"Wha… how did you know that?"

"I can feel these things."

"You can feel these things. Of course." Sam repeated simply, then realized something. "What? Since when?"

"Since always."

"And you never told us? Why?"

"It didn't seem that important," He smiled. "Besides you and Dean are horny all the time, so what's the big deal?"

"It's one thing when we're horny and we know we're horny and it's the other when you know we're horny."

"Huh? You lost me after the first 'horny' – it sounds so sexy when you say it."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Castiel?"

"I am Castiel – I just figured – since you have yet to find your mate – you can use that time in a more pleasurable way and it's not like…"

"I've already found my mate." Sam said coldly and only when he heard the echo of this words still in the air he realized he meant it with all his heart.


End file.
